


Lena Luthor at the Twist Anguis

by Uncollecther (AlltheB7)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kinky, Lena Luthor is Extra, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/Uncollecther
Summary: Lena stroked the horse crop up a round thigh and gave a smack. The sound and solid contact pleased her. The woman stifled a small whimper. At the sound Lena moved in closer so that her body barely brushed the naked front of the woman. She breathed in the scent at the crook of her neck and exhaled, slow and hot, into her ear.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The night air is balmy and pleasant as Lena steps out of the town car and onto the sidewalk. She hoists a small dufflebag over her shoulder and straightens, tossing her hair to the side to avoid catching it in the bag strap. 

A couple, presumably, walks along the sidewalk, leash in hand and peppy puppy leading the way. As they near, Lena's eyes light up and she smiles "May I?" She asks as the half grown floppy paws jump up at her. 

"Of course" "She loves attention," the two reply good-naturedly. 

Dropping to a crouch, Lena rubs the excited creature's head and ears. Her eyes are wide and bright and the tail wags in a staccato from a butt that did not know which direction to go. "She's so soft and cute," she looks up as she gives the animal a few loving scritches. "Who's a good girl," Lena cooes with a smile before stretching back up.

The couple smiles in return and pulls the pup gently. "Have a good evening," she says as she readjusts the bag. 

"Have a good night," one of them tosses over their shoulder. 

Grinning, Lena walks half a block along the partially broken city sidewalk. On the right is an old truck parked in front of a closed city garage door. The building looks like a closed down mechanics' shop. She turns right after the truck and takes the few steps up to a brown painted metal door with no lettering. A woman stands outside the door on the wheelchair ramp, taking a drag on a cigarette and looking unimpressed at the world. Lena walks by without comment.

Grabbing the handle, Lena pulls the door open and steps inside. It's a high-ceiling entryway with a double doors straight ahead. The doors had been taken off and replaced with heavy curtains instead. A thin man in a tank and shorts sashays out with a box of cigarettes and a lighter between his fingers. Red circular marks dot his shoulders and parts of his chest that are visible out of the tank.

He smirks at Lena "Hey girl, smoke?" He offers as he moved around her without stopping.

"Pass," she replies simply.

"Hit me up later if you don't have plans, Jett" he drawls as his back pushes the door open and he curves his body into the night. She arches a brow and smirks.

Directly to the right of Lena at the entrance is a large heavy set man. A bouncer. He nods to Lena. To the left is a desk with 2 women. One is clearly in charge and chatting with a leather-clad person at the desk. The other woman waves Lena forward with a smile.

"Hey, long time no see," she says amiably as Lena hands her a card that had been tucked into her bra. Lena hates doing things like that, but then, sometimes small details like that throw people off their game. She utilizes it when she wants people to focus on things around her. 

Loud edm is thumping in the room through the curtain and Lena smirks, letting a devilish glint enter her eyes. "Not too long, I hope?" 

The woman blushes and hands her a clipboard. She briefly ponders the thirst of so many bottoms and subs as her eyes and hand flash over the details, signing her name at the bottom.

"Thank you," Lena murmurs as she hands the clipboard back. 

The woman smiles shyly. "Not a lot of kittens here tonight, Miss. Do you have an appointment?"

Lena zeroed in on small details of the woman. Round curious eyes, gorgeous blonde locks, regular Italian nose, chubby waist, and a Hufflepuff badge affixed to her overflowing corsette. She lets her eyes drift over the woman and settle on the beautiful mouth.

"I don't, actually," she hums in a low voice, "Are you offering?" 

The older woman with a leather vest to the right of the woman pipes up "Not on shift, she isn't." Her dark eyes narrow on Lena's face. House rules are strict and stated clearly in the form she had just signed. She knew them, but it wasn't her job to enforce them. 

Lena smirks "Never hurts to ask," she shrugs as she steps away from the desk and through the curtains. "See you, Candy," she throws over her shoulder. 

* * *

"Madam, please" the young woman breathes out, eyes closed tightly. 

Lena strokes the horse crop up the round thigh and gives it a smack. The sound and solid contact please her. The woman stifles a small whimper. At the sound Lena moves in closer so that her body barely brushes the naked front of the woman. She breathes in the scent at the crook of her neck and exhales, slow and hot, into her ear.

"Please, what?" Lena asks in a low seductive voice. She toys with the woman whose wrists and ankles are tied to the posts at the foot of a fourpost bed. Lena has leather cuffs, but she wanted to take the time to run material over skin. To make her bottom wait and to build the tension. Tonight she wanted a long scene.

Lena doesn't pay for bottoms, but she does take care of them. She's rich, obviously, but consent for money is unappealing and she isn't interested in being an outright sugar zaddy. People with zaddies took time to be curious and wanted long-term commitment and status. Lena neither wanted commitment nor needed status. 

She also is fastidious about who she plays with and when. A full background check and updated medical reports were requested in order to get beyond anything more than passing conversation. All testing is required and paid for through a third party. Anyone not interested in going to the free 24-hour clinic didn't play. Anyone not interested in signing a lengthy NDA did not get to play. Anyone with criminal felonies are thoroughly vetted for a second time and if that didn't get through, they did not get to play.

She never keeps a running schedule, never playes consistently at the same times, and avoids nearly all routine. She would not indulge her bottoms with birthday parties although she does send gifts. Club parties are scheduled events that she rarely attended - they are too high risk for exposure.

The woman blindfolded in front of her has been a semi-usual partner. She came from a suburban area and is going through college and working full time. She likes a snappy bite and is quick to tell Lena if she is pushing her too hard or to go harder or to stop. Lena stops playing with anyone who hesitates to say 'no' to her. 

Welts dot up the round thighs and over her large breasts. She likes it when Lena uses a crop on her tits, especially. Lena waits, her mouth hovering over the woman's ear, watching her body language. They had negotiated a long scene and she hasn't pulled out her paddles yet. The small dildo that Lena commanded her to hold in place while Lena plays with her is probably contributing to the woman's distraction. 

Growing impatient, Lena steps back and thwacks the dark brown nipple expertly. "You know I don't like waiting, Bluebird" she chides cheerfully with a smile. Bluebird also told her in their earlier sessions that she finds Lena's voice "enthralling." Lena likes this and uses it accordingly. 

At the tone, Blue quickly backpedals, words spilling out "Please use the crop on my inner thighs, Lady Castle." Her voice is strained and she bites a lip, but there is a slight upturn at the corner of her lips. Blue is an exquisite bottom and brat. She plays for what she wants and she plays this game with Lena very well. 

Looking down at the woman's body, Lena wets her lips. Blue is thicker and taller than Lena by about 50 pounds and 4 inches. Lena has a penchant for taller stronger women. They entice her in ways that she understands very well. The lure of being overpowered is intoxicating and thrilling, not to mention that some women just exude charm. And oh, did she delight seeing them on their knees, on their backs, begging for her. Blue hates begging. But Blue is going to beg for her by the time she is through.

She struts to the bag in her low heels, making a lot of sound. Lena wants Blue to know she is in for it. She wants her to know she doesn't know what is coming, but know that she definitely has something coming. She silently pulls out the nipple clamps with bells while loudly pulling out a couple paddles and places them on the floor next to Blue. 

"My sweet Bluebird," Lena lightly licks the tips of Blue's nipples, "I'm going to need something from you tonight." Blue gasps at the slight sensation. She arches outward for more. 

"What's that?" Blue leaves out the rest of Lena's honorific yet again.

Lena grins devilishly as she steps back and cracks a palm over Blue's tit. Bluebird gasps and jerks in her restraints, a controlled sneer passing over her lip before being smothered back down. "Madam, why are you being so mean tonight?" She questions breathily, head down. 

Running a hand over her shoulder and to the back of her head, Lena squeezes the base of her neck gently before pulling the woman's head up to nip at her chin. 

"Because you asked me so nicely, darling" Her voice drops low and she rakes her nails down her chest. "Now be a good girl and take a deep breath, darling. Another, please. That's good." Lena watches Bluebird's chest rise and fall. "You're going to give me everything I want, tonight, Blue. Aren't you?" 

Bluebird raises her head, and though blindfolded, Lena could see her considering. She is being bratty again. 

Lena picks up a paddle and cracks it gently against her flank. Bluebird begins answering swiftly.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be good, I will," she husks.

"What number?" Lena ignores her and taps her again.

"Three, Lady Castle," she indicates the pain level.

Grinning, Lena smoothes the paddle up her side and to the round breasts hanging in front of her. "Mm." Plenty to work up to. She angles the paddle and strikes the breast, watching it bounce carefully, watching Bluebird's reaction carefully. She watches as Bluebird schools her features. Lena smiles to herself, she knows something sassy is coming.

"Assuming you get to any work, Miss Castle," Bluebird's wry grin splits her wide mouth and Lena's eyes flash as she pushes out her jaw. 

Lena laughs. Bluebird has always been gutsy. She is going to enjoy making Bluebird ring her bells.

* * *

Twist Anguis was a kink club open to the consenting adult public, featuring large open setting with various equipment. It also featured private rooms open for use. Lena only played seriously in private rooms, though she had been known to join larger club parties when donning a full face mask.

She came to this club because she owned it and the security company who worked at it. Of course it was owned under another name and no club staff members on site knew she was the owner. All security and protocol was vetted through her private security team. There were two posted security personnel at the club at all times, four when she came to play. The staff were, like the rest of her security, aware of her identity and protocol for any unexpected incidents. She also made sure that they were trained for the clientele and to handle all situations with finesse, care, and discretion - in that order. Assault was a fine line and her security team would not blunder about with outdated sensibilities and the safety of the people inside.

Lena rolls off from Blue on the bed and groans. Blue grinned as she heaved a sigh and undid the straps around her hips, but left it on, flopping her arms down in exhaustion.

"Mood?" Blue stated.

Lena arches a brow and focuses on regulating her breath. Bluebird's eyes move down Lena's body and she quirks her own eyebrow. 

"Why play with me?" She asks. 

Lena sighs. This kind of question usually signals the end of a play partnership. Questions like that meant her partners were realizing or had realized they were playing with Lena Luthor. Next would come insults or requests for money. She keeps her tone devoid of emotion "Because you play smart and I have no interest playing with people who don't know themselves." 

Lena enjoys a good scene. She enjoyed playing with Blue tonight. But Blue has started asking questions. Lena sighs again.

Blue stays in place. She has a great mask, too. Lena knows that from very intense experiences. The woman didn't have as big of a pain threshold as some of Lena's partners, but she kept a very tight grip on what got through. It is one of the reasons Lena so thoroughly enjoys Blue. Having her nipple in her fingertips and watching the woman deadeye her as she incrementally tweaked harder was an addictive game of hide and seek. Finding Bluebird's boundaries and sliding her nails along those lines was delectable.

Sometimes they fuck during or after. Sometimes Lena makes her beg until there are tears and then walks out of the room, leaving her to take care of it herself. 

Tonight she ordered Blue on her back and rode her until she came, ordering Blue to keep fucking her to extend her orgasm. Lena cried out as her thighs gripped Blue's hips and she tweaked her own nipples.

Bluebird smirks, knowingly "I don't want money." She changes her tone "I'm curious why a stick bitch like you is playing with a thick bitch like me. That your fetish?"

Pleasantly surprised, Lena huffs out an uncontrolled laugh. As she settles, she turns, smirking at Blue. "I like bottoms who say 'no' when it matters. Smart people." She stops as Bluebird raises any eyebrow. "And I like taller... bitches." 

Lena thought a moment. "If you would like references and numbers from past partners, they are all in the email I sent. The document is live and updates immediately."

Bluebird laughs. "I didn't ask your reference list, Castle. I asked you."

Lena shrugs a shoulder. "People can lie, Bluebird."

Blue eyes Lena. "Numbers can lie, too, madam." Clearly done with the conversation, Blue rolls out of the bed. "Anything you would like before we're all done?" she asks, taking off the strap and tossing it on the bed. 

Lena watches her body as she moves. There are angry red marks around her nipples and breasts, all down her thighs. Lena grins at the memory of adjusting the clamps every time Blue gave her sass and the woman's gasps sent thrills down between Lena's thighs. Bluebird's real name was Nicole Travers and she used to be a dancer. "Yes," Lena answers, feeling her desire mount again. "I want you to do the splits for me and suck my strap like the good girl I know you are."

Blue gives her a look before sliding down and dropping her mouth open obediently. Bluebird's immediate obedience surprises Lena. Maybe that is why the brat did it, Lena supposes.

Lena adjusts the strap and then adds another smaller dildo to the inside of the harness. She unwrapped a condom and slid it over the toy before walking over to Bluebird. She put her now bare foot on her shoulder and cants her hips forward. Bluebird likes watching things go into Lena. So she places a hand carefully on Bluebird's head as she slips the toy into her pussy. The blue eyes lock onto Lena's center intently. 

"You really are a good slut, aren't you?" Lena drawls in her low voice.

The intense blue of the contacts moves up Lena's body to make eye contact. To challenge. "When it suits me" she replies. Eyes locked, watching Lena as she works herself, Bluebird continues "But I have taken some notes from you lately."

Eyes flashing, Lena straps the harness in place and jammed the large all black dildo between Blue's open lips, thrusting halfway before sliding it out again. She works the dildo in until Bluebird's nose is against her pubic bone.

"Say that again," Lena orders, watching the way Bluebird inelegantly swallows the strap. Blue opens her eyes, pleading. Lena reaches back to the bed and grabs the horse crop. She arches forward and cracks it on Blues ass. Blue's muffled cry pulls at Lena's satisfaction and she hits the same spot again, harder. She throbs over the dildo and has to reign in her control over her want to orgasm. 

She straightens then, to slide the dildo nearly out before sliding it back in slowly. Like this, she fucks Bluebird's face. Spit gathered at the base and around Bluebird's mouth. She rams the dildo in and Bluebird chokes a moment before adjusting carefully. 

"Say it again," Lena demands cheerily. Blue's eyes water and she attempts to talk around the dildo. 

"You can do better than that," Lena goads, stroking a fingertip down Blue's forehead to her nose. 

Lena could not have handled a strap this large in her mouth, but Bluebird is quite happy with it. Blue closes her eyes, braces her hands on the back of Lena's thighs, and mouths the words around the dildo. She gags and gets it back under control. Not one utterance was comprehensible. 

"See, it's difficult to hear what your slutty mouth is saying when you're being my slut." Lena expounds delightfully. "Remember that next time."

And with that, Lena shoves Bluebird's shoulder with her foot, making the woman fall back. Blue's mouth hangs open a moment, but she stays in place. Such a good girl. "At least come in my mouth, Lady Castle." Bluebird's tone has shifted slightly as she watches the dildo move with Lena. "_Please_," a breathy quality enters her voice. 

She wanted to come again in Blue's mouth, but wouldn't give her the satisfaction tonight. She'd let her be sassy enough. Lena eyes her mouth hungrily before pulling the strap down and stepping out of it. The wetness drips down her thighs. 

Bluebird watches that, too. Lena walks over and throws a leg over Blue's shoulder. "Lick me."

Blue breathes in and slides her tongue up Lena's thigh until she reaches her folds. Then she adjusts and confidently dips her tongue inside. Lena's breath catches before she sighs. 

"Exquisite," she whispers. Bluebird slides a hot hand up the back of her calf to her thigh and moans.

Lena pushes her head back gruffly "That's enough." Blue remains silent, reading Lena. 

Now hot again, she orders Blue to get up and tidy up her toy bag. Bluebird indulges her quietly. As they don their clothes to leave, Lena turns, curious. "So why me, then?" 

Bluebird huffs and eyes Lena like a snack "Because I get shook by the Martha Stewart vibe." That said, she winks and walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on this around work and hoping it isn't too loose!  
Jumping into a scene change and introducing a doe-eyed Kara!  
Going to dive into more details and play scenes, fret not!

The short man blubbers as Lena presses the sole of her blue Jimmy Choo on his neck. Eyes wide and sweating profusely, he whimpers on his back on the floor. "Please mistress...."

Lena takes a deep breath in through her nose. She has already told him her preferred honorifics. She does not do mistress. She exhales. No matter. Her first foray into National city's kink scene is not expected to be a grand success. Finding the right partners will take time.

His eyes trail up her legs and miniskirt.

An eyebrow arches up. "Did I give you permission to look at me?" She coldly drawls, and gently slaps the cane on her calf.

His eyes glaze over and his erection strains in his plain white underwear. His wife probably purchased them for him. He had seemed far more interesting on paper, and he was clearly intelligent, but his engineering background could not redeem this scene. Why were so many cis men subs so predictable?

"What are you going to do to me, mistress?" His tone belies his childish desires. He twitches as she rhythmically taps the wooden cane on her calf. She clenches her jaw and smirks.

She is bored already. She sighs with an exaggerated cold disinterest and he eats it up. Such a simple creature. 

"Present, man slut," she commands.

He scrambles to get on his fours, adjusting the collar he had put on his own neck before settling into position.

Lena cracks the cane on his lower back. "Posture," she warns, and slaps his forearms. He yelps and twitches, clearly having difficulty with staying in position. He arches his back more and moves his hands so that his fingers face forward.

"Mistress, I'm so close.... please..." he begs, his voice straining. Lena could smell the masculine sweat coming off of him. Stale and mixed with overused cologne. She breathes through her nose and controls the sneer.

"Head up, slutboy," she ignored his words. As he raises his head, she clicks until she is standing in front of him.

She picks up the telescopic cane from the table and turns back to him. "You want to see something, don't you?" She teases, sliding the tip of her heel under his chest and up his neck.

He shivers and whimpers, his head dropping down.

"Head. Up," she snaps, and his head jerks up. Lena jerks her wrist and the telescopic cane clicks down, revealing a dark grey length hovering just overhis shoulder.

His eyes dilate and Lena smirks. He won't last much longer. She sighs inwardly before tapping his cheek with the cane. 

"You can look up my skirt, you know," she taunts. His wide eyes twitch as he stares at her face intently. His arms and hips twitch as his jaw works itself hard. _Maybe he can listen and obey_.

She laughs, low and confident. She pushes him back with her foot and stalks around to his rear.

"M-mistress.... please" he begs again. 

Lena laughs coldly. "Stick out your slutty ass, man-whore."

He barely moves, trying desperately to retain control. Lena holds back another sigh and snaps the cane on his buttock.

"Properly, you useless boy." He specified in negotiations that he's into degradation.

He whines and sticks his ass out more.

"Better," she accepts. "Now, keep still and be a good boy for me."

She begins tapping the cane neatly across both of his thighs, watching him twitch. His head drops and she yanks it back up by the hair with her other hand. Something moves in her peripheral and she glances up at the window in the room. A young woman stood, captivated. In the zone, Lena eyes her predatorily before turning back to the bottom.

"Stay in position," she rasps and turns back to his thighs.

She resumes tapping up his thighs until the cane makes contact across his scrotum that's pressed outward with the arch of his back. He cries out and his hips jerk. A strangled whine comes out of his mouth and she drops the cane, grabbing his hair in one hand and begins spanking his ass. He grunts and bucks his back harder, nearly whinnying as he loses control.

"Ah-mm-commm-" he gurgles as Lena watches him come in his underwear. 

_So much for orgasm denial being his "strong suit."_ Why did she even entertain these men?

The man hung his head, spent. A barely concealed delight trails in his voice "I'm sorry, mistress, I've been a bad boy."

"Clearly," she states matter-of-factly. She checks in on him, giving him explicit instructions on post-play signs of trouble and issues and how to contact her. 

Lena jams the cane back into its original form and clicks back to her bag. He had explicitly said he required no aftercare. He clearly didnt want any - already getting up to eye her. These type of men always eyed her differently than other subs. She makes a mental note to adjust the notes in her profiles to help weed them out.

She glances at the window to find it empty. She sighs in relief, though curious. She wasn't keen on windows in the private rooms, but she wouldn't argue, as the windows had been there already, built in from when it had been a gym. She stalks out, door in one hand, bag in the other.

"Mistress-" the man begins.

Lena turns on her heel "Yes?" She angles her chin up and deigns to look at him.

The man tidied up and stood, subby behavior melting away. "Can we play again?"

Lena raises an eyebrow. "Right now?" 

She watches him wither back into a sub demeanor "No, just-"

"I will call you when I want you next," she says, and pulling on a half mask, leaves the doorway.

* * *

Sitting at the bar area, Lena sips her whiskey, eyes perusing the crowd at the club. Opening a second Twist Anguis in California had been easy. All she had to do was purchase a run down club that had been failing and revamp it. She hired a couple of new people to work the renaming, marketing, and grand opening. Before she even steps in to National City, Twist Anguis had already made its debut and has been operating for 3 months.

It had once been a cross-fit gym and the space works well. She had also purchased the space next door and uses for security and admin offices.

A small gathering of people in various forms of dress dance on the designated dance floor as music bumps around them. The bar is barely stocked - many kinksters looked down on drinking and playing. Lena sips at the whiskey again, reminding herself that next time she'll find a bottom who will last longer than ten minutes. She heaves a sigh and closes her eyes.

What was she even doing here? Rolling her eyes around the room, she eyes a couple doing rope. The man with a dad-bod and long hair carefully slides rope over his female partner. She thrashes at her bindings, and when he steps close to wrap another line in the chest harness, the woman bites into his shoulder. He cries out and jerks away, the bottom's triumphant expression glittering in her eyes, clearly seen even from Lena's distance. She smirks.

"Uh, hi?"

Lena sips her whiskey, ignoring the people greeting each other behind her. A woman steps from next to Lena and waves a hand at her waist nervously. She pushes up her glasses and ducks her head.

Lena looked around, confused. Who was this woman talking to?

"Is this seat taken?" The blonde swallows and gestures to the ikea furniture across from Lena.

Realization dawning, Lena's eyebrows go up as she eyes the human. _Hello there adorable._ Distinctly dorky, tall, well-built, and... as green as they come. Lena sighs more at herself than the woman. Clearly she attracts a type. 

"It's still a free country," she drawls, hand motioning to the chair.

The woman laughs a little too loud and pushes up her glasses.

"Yep, sure is," she replies, a smile jerks at the corner of her lips as she sits down primly. Her back stays ramrod straight and her hand fidgets at the table before dipping to her lap, where her eyes follow suit.

"So... do you come here often?" Blue eyes look up.

The earnestness of this woman has Lena at a loss. She takes a sip of the whiskey and eyes her over the glass, amused. Newbies.

"No," Lena answers, eyeing the cup before looking up to the blonde. A slow smirk grows as the woman realizes Lena is eyeing her and she squirms under the gaze. Such sweet innocence. "What about you?"

The woman's eyes locked onto Lena's as Lena speaks and when Lena dips her chin, waiting for a response, the woman jumps as if receiving an electric shock.

"Oh-uh- what about me?" Her eyes are round like a deer's. 

Lena smiles again at the hapless woman. How charming, to be so earnest and innocent.

"Do you come here often?" Lena supplies.

"Oh! Right- yeah- I mean, no, no I don't come here often, I um-" the woman nervously sputters, hand gesticulating upward before adjusting the glasses.

"First time?" Lena supplies, taking another sip.

The woman nods, lips pursed and eyes bright, but fading. "I am, uh, I'm probably bothering you, aren't I?" She self-consciously ducks her head again and fiddles with the edge of her sleeveless pastel dress. Blue pastel in a kink club and an intentional messy bun at the nape, glasses, and very nice-looking arms and shoulders.

Lena contemplates what could happen to her in a place like this. Or even, what could happen if she met some toxic male "alpha" online who taught her that gas lighting was actually kink and cruelty was part of sadomasochism.

Feeling something pull in her stomach, Lena reaches a hand over the table "Not at all, please stay." The blue eyes lift up and are so open and clearly cued on Lena that she didn't realize she had been holding her breath until the woman breaks into a smile and sets her hand in Lena's.

Lena huffs out a small smile, "See? You're just fine." Their eyes remain locked and Lena swallows hard. She doesn't usually speak to people at clubs. Brushing a thumb over soft wide knuckles, Lena smiles more gently, letting it crinkle her eyes.

The woman flushes, fingers twitching, and clears her throat, looking down again. Lena feels the heat of the woman's fingers leak into her palm.

"I go by Castle. Do you have a name you go by?" Lena asks warmly, dipping her gaze until the blonde looks back up.

"Ka-uh-oh, um." She stutters, eyes panicking. "People usually have code names, right? Shoot, I didn't think about that, I just came in with a friend and thought I would, uh, just-"

Lena softens her gaze once more and squeezes the fingers in her palm gently. "You don't have to do anything. Some people use their real name. Some people don't." She raises her eyebrows and lets a sense of calm flow from her. "And you don't have to figure everything out right now." Lena looks around a moment, taking stock of the room. "Tell you what," she leans forward "I could go for a coffee. Why don't we go some place where you might feel more comfortable? Soho is still open".

The woman laughs breathily and pulls her hand back to her lap. Her palm cools without those fingers in Lena's palm. "Really?" the blonde looks hopeful, then worried. "Oh, I would love to, but you probably have plans, you know -" she gestures to her side and her eyes lock on to the couple doing rope.

The woman is now suspended, hanging horizontally and naked, and her partner is pulling another line to the futomomo at her knee, slowly forcing her leg to spread open. He effortlessly ties two half hitches and secures them on the line before sliding a hand from his partner's knee to her inner thigh, squeezing sensuously.

Lena is watching the woman watch the scene. Rope is certainly fascinating and the couple clearly has experience. She leans over the table a little more, letting her voice get dusky. "Is that something that interests you?"

The woman twitches again, clearing her throat as a blush deepens on her cheeks. Her eyes move over the table and to her hands "Oh, golly, I mean, yes, but maybe I wouldn't like it. I mean, who knows?"

_Golly?_

Chuckling gently, Lena licks her lips before biting a lip and smiling at the blonde. "There's no shame in being interested in anything here," Lena drawls. "Would you like to walk around with me? I certainly don't know everything there is to know, but I do have an idea. And you're welcome to ask me anything."

Those big blue eyes search Lena's face before taking a glance around. She swallows hard and, having made a decision, nods with conviction, brow crinkling.

Standing up, Lena holds a hand out to the blonde. "Shall we?"

The woman stands carefully and straightens before taking a deep breath and looping her arm around Lena's elbow.

"Let's," the blonde states with a confident nod. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shuffling reports together, Lena taps the intercom. "Jess are we able to move up the teleconference with Zurich?" There is a pause and Jess"s voice comes through "I will see ma'am". Lena nods to herself "Thank you, Jess. After that, that will be all for today" and closes the intercom.

Looking around her office at the decor, she smiles. The decorators had done a good job of following the instructions: nothing close to or imitating the mid-century design - absolutely no deep wood, dark corners, and baroque statement pieces. "Something clean. New. I want... for the office feel fresh, modern," she said on the phone. Lena had simply wanted to feel _not heavy_.

The clean lines around her keep her mind light; the white representing something new, something untouched, something... not Luthor. Standing up, she walks to the bar. Opening the mini fridge, she pulls out a club soda, some ice and a couple slices of lime and throws all of it into a cup. Stirring absent-mindedly with her pinky finger, she turns, looking through the large windows of her office at National City while sipping.

Dusk was arriving in this early summer evening. The sky bathed in oranges and reds threading themselves across the horizon. Somewhere _out there_ is Supergirl. Also out there are millions of citizens and non-citizens and aliens and humans. Stepping across the floor of her office and sliding the door of her balcony open, she leans on the railing. Glancing at her watch, she notes it's 7:30 and there's the pull at the bottom of her stomach. Her fingers and palms itch for contact. The balmy breeze is stiffer at this height, moving her hair and prompting her to close her eyes to it. 

The air and space in National City is so much different than Metropolis. Not quieter, but... more hushed, in a way. Or maybe it is just emptier. She thinks of the open highways stretching along the coast in California: dry, flat and endlessly brown. When looking up, it's as if the sky stares back. The sky is so big out here. So awe inspiring. When she drives, the blue sky rolls above her and, crack, suddenly her chest is open, her ribs splayed, and the sense of the universe is pouring into her. More than once she had snuck out of her penthouse for a midnight drive along the 101 or 1. It was dangerous to drive sections when it so dark and it reminded her she was still alive. To visit to the deep set shadows of twilight and gaze upward, though, makes every trip worth it. The horizon disappears and the stars from other galaxies shine down. 

Yes, it had been hard coming to National City, but like all things, it had to be hard for her to bother doing it. The Luthor Complex, as Jack had kindly phrased it. He had once smiled at her softly and whispered, over the pillow that cradled their cheeks _All that power, and each time you try something frighteningly new with it-- you create something better_. His dark eyes searched her face and Lena felt something inside of her open to him. Jack. She misses him when she forgets to push down her feelings.

Suddenly she is thinking of Lex. Thinking of Lex, of the red sky, of being strapped to a chair and the medallion that could have saved so many lives. In the small expanse of the balcony open to the sky, tucked deep in her heart, Lena _aches_.

Holding on to that, Lena breathes deeply and centers her focus.

The moment of peace settles in her brow before she is stepping back inside. She glances over her shoulder before crossing the threshold, a small glimmer of expectancy at the chance of catching a blur of red and blue streaking by. Per usual, nothing. Sighing, she closes the door, turning back to her desk. 

* * *

The air presses a little closer as Lena struts into the Twist Anguis and nods to the security guard. She's planned a scene with a bottom, and as much as she wants to put her hands on someone, there's a lingering apprehension. Plans hadn't been completely firmed up, and she knows that she's just going to waste another few hours instead of reviewing the quarterly report with a malbec at her apartment. 

She pulls her ID from her bra, smiling brightly at the person working the desk, and signs the necessary forms. She stalks directly to the hallway with private rooms, glancing quickly through the windows to see if there are any free spaces. It's late on a Saturday, she figures she will have to wait, and finds that true in this moment. She signals to the guard at the end of the hallway and pushes through the door marked "SECURITY ONLY". It is a normal door that would swing open with a simple push, if you don't count the metal panel on this particular door has a biometric pad that controls the locks. Anyone not registered in the security staff can not enter. Not without knocking someone unconscious and using their hand, at least. Or being an exceptional genius smarter than Lena and the combined brain power of her R&D department.

The guard follows inconspicuously and Lena gives him instructions to hold the next room for her. She leaves and goes straight to the bar, ordering a club soda with lime. 

"We don't carry limes, ma'am" the bartender replies in a nasal tone. "Grenadine?" he offers. 

Lena raises an eyebrow. "Do you have cranberry?" she asks. _Grenadine? _She will have inventory add a few decent mixers to the bar selection to counter the last of selection. 

The man nods and splashes some into the cup. Lena picks it up, tips, and coldly eyes the sitting area until a couple move, and she sets herself down at the table. For a moment, she considers creating a swankier venue so that she can have quality malt scotch and VIP seating. Thinking about who would attend, though, brings a sneer to her face. People like Morgan Edge. She never says it out loud, but an undignified _Eugh_ rolled through her mind. This is not ideal, but soon enough she will have a few reliable bottoms. She just needs to be patient. Besides, people in her income bracket tend to be narcissistic voyeurs and exhibitionists, looking for and feeding on the shock value. That is not what she's after. 

"Castle, hey!" a bright voice and timid wave. 

Lena's eyebrows go up in recognition and pleasure. "Blondie. You look lovely this evening. Good to see you." Lena realizes she forgot her mask. Figures. 

The tall woman flushes and grins down at the floor. Lena eats it up, eyes dancing. 

"If you're not busy, won't you have a seat?" Lena offers in her low smooth voice. "Have you had a chance to read any of the books I recommended?"

Blondie sits, dressed this time in a black cocktail dress and low black heels. Her hair is pulled back in a low bun and some tendrils have fallen out of it. _What is she here for_. Lena wants to run her hands up those muscular legs, to toy with the hem of the fabric while whispering into flushed ears. Instead, she smiles slow, waiting for an answer. 

The woman laughs and swats the air "Psh. My name's not Blondie." The goofy smile nudges Lena's reticent demeanor into cautious optimism. She takes a deep breath and looks at Lena nervously. "And thank you. I don't look like you, though," her hand flutters outward and Lena raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "All...fancy and gorgeous." 

Quietly, Lena sits back and assesses Blondie as she talks. She is aware that her dressed down clothes cost more than most people's monthly salaries. She did look good. It's hard not to look good in Dulce and Gabbana. 

"And I did read a couple books. Love Languages I already read because, well, it's like human emotion 101 and so helpful in understanding emotions and expression." 

An interesting way to look at it, Lena muses. 

"And have you decided on a name for yourself? Or... shall you remain an intrigue to me?" Lena questions.

Blondie flushes again, this time to the tips of her ears. "Hah, you're so--intrigue, hah. There's nothing intriguing about me -" the woman starts and then catches herself. She tries again "I have. Or, well, I have a few ideas for names," she scrunched up her nose. "I was thinking Cupcake, or maybe Sticky Buns, though that one sounds a little dirty, or Cookie -"

An undignified chortle falls unbidden out of Lena. "I'm sensing a theme." 

Blondie holds her expression, as if waiting for ridicule. 

"But to be fair, you do look scrumptious." A lazy finger trails around the rim of her glass. Biting her lip, Lena looks up, letting a little hunger show. 

"_Castle_."

Lena waits, ever patiently.

"I - " she clears her throat. "I think I like Cupcake best," and she nods resolutely. There is a moment where Lena pauses, waiting to see if the woman will change her mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, then, Cupcake." Lena drawls and holds out her hand to shake. 

Newly named Cupcake slips her hand into Lena's and shakes

_Strong_, Lena feels the grip in her hand. 

Smiling over her drink, Lena begins the small chit chat of everyday life. _How was your day? What hobbies do you have? Are you a commuter or do you live in the city proper?_

A comfortable rhythm falls around them where Lena asks only vanilla questions, gets Cupcake a soda, and listens intently. Cupcake is easy to talk to. 

Gesturing at the floor around them, Cupcake asks "Aren't you going to play?"

"I may. It depends on if my appointment shows up." 

"Oh, you have someone you play with, already?" Cupcake asks. Her eyes seem to dim a little.

"I had scheduled to play with someone, but it was only a possibility" Lena clarifies. "I am waiting to see if the person will show. If not, my palms will simply stay itchy." Lena drains the cup and sets it down carefully. "And what of you....Cupcake?" Lena runs her tongue between her teeth "Did you come with anyone this evening?"

Cupcake's eyes dart down and to the side. "I came with a friend, Uh. He goes by Lord Vader, but he already had plans with Domme Smyth." She pointed to a short, well-built man cuffed to a cross as a slender alien rubbed him down with what she guesses is oil. Lena smirks. Lord Vader _would_ be a bottom. Cupcake's expression shifts and she stares at the two. "I don't think I'm ever going to find someone to play with." there's a little sadness to her tone.

Lena's fingers stop tapping on the tabletop and deadpans. "Is it because you might give someone diabetes? Surely you can't be that sweet."

Cupcake furrows her brow and then her eyes light up, snorting quietly at the joke. Lena's stomach drops. She lets her face settle into a more serious expression. "But really, what makes you say that?" Lena eyes the woman carefully.

Cupcake shifts and adjusts her glasses "Well, I - " she clears her throat "I've been chatting with people online and stopping by here for a couple of weeks." Lena's worried at the thought that the woman was possibly coming here alone. "And, uh - I guess you could say that I'm, um, not like everyone else. I am really strong - for a woman. And, uh, I don't know how to... negotiate with people, either."

A couple of weeks. Hm. "Well, Cupcake," she drawls, "if you're ever interested in chatting about play, play acting in negotiating a scene, let me know. Speaking of which, did you receive the checklist I had sent you?"

Nervous fingers stilled on the table. "I started to go through it, but then it sort of, just, turned into this big monster and I had to to put it down."

Lena thinks of the not-even-comprehensive-comprehensive table that some nerd put together for people to chart their kink interests. It isn't something she uses a lot, but then again, it was created to give a general audience a place to start. Or to start over. It is essentially a five pages long list of activities. A dry read, if you will.

"It's rather daunting, isn't it?" Lena remarks. "Did you have any questions though?"

There's a quiet shuffle of boots and Daniel leans down to whisper in Lena's ear that her appointment has cancelled and there is a room open. Lena nods and asks him to hold it another ten minutes, murmuring a thank you when done.

Cell phones were not permitted in play areas. Lena has certain calls and messages screened.

Cupcake watches the small interaction. She leans forward and whispers "Do you like, own this place?"

Lena laughs and leans forward to whisper playfully in return "Well, some would say that I am kind of a big deal." She continues in a more sober tone, explaining "That was just Daniel. My appointment cancelled." 

Cupcake looks aghast. "Who would cancel on you? They obviously have an issue."

Lena grins "My appointment was coming from out of state. I'm sure there was a mixup." Lena shrugs at the turn of events, not completely put out. "Even if they had no reason, that's still okay. People don't owe me their bodies." Lena watches as the woman listened carefully. "Besides, how put out can I be with such a tasty treat in front of me?"

Cupcake flushes again and Lena wonders how many times she can get the woman to blush before she breaks. 

The woman shifts in her seat. "So, would you play with me?"

Lena considers her seriously, all flirting set aside. "I like you, Cupcake, but I don't know that yet. I have... a screening process." Lena hesitates here, feeling the nip of anxiety and potential rejection. She likes Cupcake, she would like to see her again, but she is not certain that they would be compatible. "Most people find it off-putting." Fingers toy with the base of the glass and she purses her lips. 

"Oh. Okay. Well," the woman seems far more subdued now, pensive expression pulling down her brow. She raised her head, smile lighting up the table once more, "But can we stay friends? We can still talk?" she asks.

_So earnest_.

"Of course, Cupcake." Lena considers something for a moment. She leans forward again, a sparkle in her eye. "Tell me, my sweet confection, would you want to practice opening negotiations with me? Daniel is holding a private room for me." Cupcake seems hesitant and Lena feels instantly unsure. "You don't have to, though. And you should tell someone where and who you're going with." She adds. 

A small smile twitches at Cupcake's lips. She nods "Sure. Let me tell Wi--Lord Vader.."


	4. Chapter 4

"Boo." 

"Omf!" The low voice at Kara's ear startles her at the small table; the cupcake she had been shoving into her mouth now smeared across one side of her face. Kara snapped her head around to find herself staring into the grey blue eyes of Castle dancing in silent laughter. 

Grabbing a napkin to swipe at her face while forcefully swallowing down the cupcake, Kara felt her stomach teeter at Castle's proximity. _Thank Rao she didn't flinch beyond the cupcake_. As she choked the cake down, Castle took a seat across from her at the table, smirking. The loose khaki colored jacket flapped elegantly around her slim frame and the dark strands of her hair fell in straight lines around her shoulders. 

Kara swallows again, throat dry, and reaches for the cup of coffee, washing down some of the bits lodged in her throat. 

"Castle!" 

"I see you live up to your moniker," Castle's gentle smirk warms as her eyes move over Kara's face. That voice _moves_ things in Kara's low belly. 

"To be fair, it was a _unicorn cupcake_ with _rainbow sprinkles_. Who says no to unicorns _and_ sprinkles?" 

Castle retorts "Only those completely unhinged, obviously."

"See? I had no choice."

"Clearly." Concern pulls down the raven-haired woman's brow "You have, mm... " she mirrors Kara, finger pointing to her cheek. 

"Oh, golly," Kara groans. Embarrassed, she swipes at her cheek again and looks back up to Castle. 

The woman's concern deepens with a hum, and her finger moves down to her chin. "And some..."

Kara swipes at her chin. 

With a beleaguered sigh, Castle riffles through her tote and produces a silk handkerchief, which is purposefully dipped into the water cup on the table. Then, back straight, she leans forward and grasps Kara's chin firmly with cool fingers while the other wipes at the spots, smoothly pressing silk against Kara's cheek.

Kara freezes, bewildered, as a nervous flutter moves in her gut. Her eyes light on Castle's sharp features: high cheek bones and a jawline that cut devastatingly against the dark frame of her hair as it drifts forward from her shoulders. A slight pink hue chastens the pale cheeks. A deep red immaculately stains Castle's pursed lips. Kara is drawn to her eyes again, the small pupils focused in the sun drenched cafe. Small brown flecks rim the dark pupils. Kara takes in a shaky breath, her lips parting. Castle's eyes track the movement and stare, she sucks in her lower lip as her brow creases. 

The gentle prod at Kara's lower lip halts and the blue-grey eyes connect with Kara's brighter blue. Her stomach clenches and she waits.

Castle's eyes soften at the edges and Kara feels a slight puff of her breath over her face. Kara blinks and Castle is sitting back where she was, smirk restored. 

"Don't sneak up on me!" Kara manages to breathe out. 

Castle's smirk widens. "Or what? You'll choke on a red velvet concoction?"

Kara is offended. _She would never disrespect red velvet cake like that _she tells the disarming woman.

"So what brings you out today?" Castle segues, eyes trailing the outline of Cupcake's face.

"Quick lunch before I head back to work," the blue eyes go round for a second. "Oh! Would you like a pastry? They have a really amazing sticky bun here. It's the best in the neighborhood" she gushes.

"I'll pass, but thank you." Castle tilts her head, her order being called and stands "That's my cue."

As she adjusts her bag, Cupcake reaches out "So I was wondering if your offer--was, um--still open?"

"Yes, of course it is. I would need your name and number, though, so I can contact you." Castle looks at Kara thoughtfully before her entire demeanor softens. The steel blue of her eyes hold Kara's gaze quietly. "I don't mind just chatting, you know."

Cupcake smiles so openly and warm, "I know that. I'm not afraid of you, Castle."

* * *

Finishing up on the newest R&D test results, Lena buzzes Jess. 

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?"

"Would you please bring me the background check on Kara Danvers?" She is about to close the intercom when she remembers "Oh, and has the proposal from Lord been sent over?"

"Will do, and yes, it came in an hour ago. I have forwarded it to your email. I have a printed copy, here, would you like me to bring it in, as well?"

"Please, and thank you, Jess."

Jess walks crisply into the office and hands a couple of folders to the CEO. "Here you are, Ms. Luthor."

"Thank you again, Jess. This will be all for today." 

Jess hovers by the desk a moment, still prim "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do for you?" she asks. There's something she clearly wants to ask Lena. 

Lena raises her head back up to look at Jess and lets her eyes drift away as she recollects the day's events. "No, you have been most helpful. Please enjoy your weekend."

Jess holds her breath and then smiles a bit cryptically, "Yes, ma'am. Don't stay up too late." The small dark haired woman begins walking out and stops at the door "But if you do, there's a reservation at Vitorelli's at nine."

Lena feels a quirk pull up one side of her lips. Jess has always been considerate. She huffs a smile and nods "Thank you again, Jess. Good night."

Opening the folder with K.D. on the tab, Lena recalled the walk she had taken with Cupcake, aka Kara Danvers, a week ago.

_So there is SSC. Safe sane and consensual_. Cupcake parrots. _And then there's... RACK_. 

_Yes_, Lena replies, _Risk Aware Consensual Kink._

Cupcake keeps asking questions and Lena keeps answering, occasionally going into more detail. The afternoon park is not too busy - there's a game on the other side of town that has drawn a lot of city tourists away.

_And what about bondage? Does everyone have to be tied up?_

Laughing, Lena shook her head. _Of course not. Some people like to give up more bodily control. Some people give up mind control. It boils down to what someone is looking for. _

Cupcake nods, listening, and moves on. _What if, um, you hit someone and they don't feel it?_

Lena is thrown by some of these questions. _I'm not sure, to be honest. Is the lack of sensation that the person has a result of nerve damage? Or is it a form of trauma? Is that what you mean?_

Cupcake shifts that and adjusts her glasses. _Oh, I don't know, I was just curious if anything like that had ever happened before._

Lena blinks. _I haven't played with anyone with nerve damage before. At least, no one has told me about having it. But that's actually a good point to bring up: nerve damage_.

She further explains compression and binding positions and how some people have conditions that require more thought in regards to poses: scoliosis, hypermobility, past injuries or traumas. 

As they walk around the park, sun light filtering in through the leaves, Cupcake tilts her chin up _What about breath play?_

Without meaning to, Lena's eyes track down the column of Cupcake's neck. The woman is stunning. Thoughts of what she'd trail down this woman's jaw light up her eyes as she responds. _Well, breath play has risks like other kinks. Are you referring to being choked out, to giving someone control over when you breathe, or having your airway restricted somehow?_

_Golly, I hadn't thought about all of those_ she replies. Her eyes move over Lena's face and rest on her lips. _I was thinking more like someone restricting air flow._

Lena's eyebrow goes up at that. Most people she had encountered like being choked used a triangle choke that restricted blood flow, not oxygen. Oxygen was a trickier and possibly more damaging type of restriction. She thinks about it a little more: who was she kidding? Blood chokes could be just as damaging.

_I am familiar with some forms of restricting air, such as waterboarding and gags. What are you thinking you might like?_

The blonde looked down at her feet. _Well, I don't know, exactly. I was thinking that I could probably let someone control my air flow. See how it felt. _

Glancing through the papers, the CEO didn't see anything jump out as concerning. It was interesting to note that Cupcake had been adopted as well. She turned back to the front page. Name: Kara Danvers. Occupation: personal assistant to Cat Grant.

No wonder Jess was nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this chapter isn't quite done, but I wanted to get a little progress out here.  
Definitely shaping more of the ideas and thoughts on the whole idea of Kara bottoming.  
There is so much more I have going on in my head and want to get out immediately and can't get to it right now! Nyargh!  
Hopefully this is helpful for some of you, and just so you know, there is going to be their first play scene coming up! :3

"So you're saying that my talking with Lena Luthor in a park is more dangerous than you letting Domme Smyth tie you up and- and... do what ever... thing she did to --" Kara grimaces as she gesticulates at Winn's body and stops there, "_ that's_ somehow _less_ dangerous than me talking to Lena! You don't even know her --this _domme's_ \--real name!"

The warm summer air is brighter and warmer at the top of the Catco building. After mentioning talking to someone at Twist Anguis, Winn had initially been really excited for Kara and they'd snuck up here to chat about that and about the new improvements on her Supergirl suit. After mentioning Lena's last name, however, Winn's previous excitement for her had immediately fizzled and he was doing his best to dissuade Kara.

The breeze moves her hair and Winn sets his jaw before responding. "First of all, I can't believe I have to explain that she's Lex's sister. Have you been living under a rock?" His eyes roll, exasperated. "And _yes, Kara. _That's exactly what I'm saying! Look, if Domme's evil genius brother tried to kill your cousin, I wouldn't even consider _looking at her"_ Winn argues. He seems to consider that statement again "Well, she is good at this one --"

Kara wants to burn her own eyes "AHH! Nonono!" She holds up both of her hands as if to stave him off. There were things she did not want to remember from their second visit to the Twist Anguis. Lord Vader had been all too happy to ditch Kara as soon as this domme batted her eyes. He abandoned her by a group of nerdy middle aged men and when she had escaped their total lack of chill, she stumbled upon him and this Domme and some clamps. It had not been her favorite part of the night. 

Shaking her head, she moves on from the memory, asserting "You don't know Lena. How can you be sure that she's even dangerous?"

Winn thinks a moment, at least considering her words. He takes another breath. "Well, you're not going to play with her. You said she won't play unless you do blood work, right? I mean, maybe talking isn't so bad. It's not like you're giving her your DNA results. "

Kara winces. 

"What did you do, Kara?"

Kara hedges "Well, I asked Alex to send the results of my physical to Lena's lab."

A look similar to constipation twists across his face "You mean, you had Alex-- your Alex-- from the black-ops-doesn't-exist-DEO, send your blood work to Lena Luthor. So Lena Luthor now has access to Kryptonian blood." His hands gesture out from his head and stop when he turns back to Kara. "What. What is that face?"

Fidgeting with her glasses, Kara grimaces. "Not my _real_ blood work, just what I send people when I need to, you know, be human."

Winn's expression froze. "Does Alex know she sent your fake results to a Luthor facility?" His voice came out low.

She is trying to smile "It's just a free clinic -- look I did research on it, okay?"

Sighing with a verbal whine as if in physical pain, Winn wipes a hand down his face and then covers his face, mumbling "_She's going to kill me. She is going to break into my apartment, then she is going to break my arms, shes going to break my legs_," there's a wobbly breathy inhale as he keeps whispering to himself "_and then she's going to break my face. Alex is going to kill me_." 

Kara sets her jaw and wishes he could understand. 

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, Winn gathers his wits. "Okay. Okay. Maybe it's not all bad. Let's _assume_ she's not evil. Let's go by what we know. Her IQ is off the charts, she's running a billion dollar company that manufactures the smartest most badass tech, and OH, she still has the last name Luthor."

Kara shakes her head. "You thought she was amazing at that" Kara flaps a hand outward "tech conference... thing."

"Yeah, because she was on a panel discussing black burst generators," he states, as if that was all that needs to be said. "But if you were to get close to her, and she somehow found out, oh, I don't know, that she can't hurt you or that you break every one of her canes BECAUSE YOU ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE, you don't think that would raise a few red flags for her?"

Glaring out from the roof, Kara holds her hands up "I trust her, Winn."

At this, Winn blows out a sigh and paces. His tone shifts, softer "Okay, but what happens when a genius figures out that her bottom is actually Kryptonian? Do you think she's going to keep playing with you?" 

The idea that she would be rejected based on her alien identity cuts deep and hard and she's stunned into silence. Kara looks at Winn with angry and sad eyes. She came to Winn to talk about how she was excited, not for him to freak out over Lena Luthor and be lectured in a way that isn't so dissimilar from Alex. 

Another thought pops into his head. "What if she is okay with it, with you being an alien, and starts developing equipment to restrain you?" he asks. "What if she's into it because she likes a inventing things or whatever a genius like her likes. What happens then." He spreads his hands "Because anything you do with her, is more fodder to be used against Supergirl." Winn's voice is gentle and his eyes worried. "To be used _against you_."

Throwing her head back, Kara heaves a defeated sigh and searches the sky. "I don't know, Winn. Everyone else gets to be... normal. And I just--" her hands flap against her sides "I just want to experience what it's like to NOT BE INVINCIBLE with another person. Have you ever broke someone's nose because you didn't hold back enough when kissing? Do you have any idea what it's like to be hugged and barely feel it, all the while having to move as slowly and gently as possible because you can literally crush your favorite person to death?"

Eyebrows coming down, Winn smiles sadly back at Kara. They stare at each other for a long moment. Quietly he walks over and gives her a hug. Kara hugs him back gently.

"I don't know" he whispers. "Should I start squeezing harder?" he asks, a little lighter.

Kara huffs a silent half laugh. "No. You'll only hurt yourself."

* * *

It's an average kind of room with plain furniture and dimmable lights. Kara nervously pulls at the cheap sheets on the four poster bed waiting for Castle-- for Lena Luthor-- to come in any moment. Lena had asked why she hadn't had blood work done after she'd gone to the clinic and Kara had had to explain that she wasn't big on needles, but would it be okay to send recent blood work? The message exchange gave her the sweats, but Lena had seemed to accept the response and had then asked about scheduling a first appointment. 

Realizing she's fidgeting, she stills her fingers, willing them to be gentle, willing her body to obey gravity, willing herself to not peek around her glasses and let the sounds and sights crash into her. She has to act human - "normal" - every moment she's not in private. Every moment she steps out of her apartment she feels the weightlessness of things that she must pretend are burdening her. She has to be conscious every moment to let herself be nudged, jostled, and pushed around by people who have no idea that her sneeze could rendor them airborn. 

Kara's thinking of the robbery she had interrupted on her way here. Winn's updated costume is great. Cat's new moniker isn't. The robbers aren't great, but they're in jail now and that's good. 

She loves that the robbers' bullets bounce off of her and that she can outrun and fly past them with superspeed. She loves _being_ powerful, _being_ strong. Being able to let go of a little bit of control, to fly, to _make a difference_ in the lives of the people around her. It's invigorating to have the power to stop bad things from getting worse. 

Being able to let go is why flying is the best: when she's up there, she barely has to worry about control. It's her and the geese and the planes. Once she's outside the airport airways, the frequency of planes diminishes; it's Kara Zor-El and the sky. She can bank upward and freefall over and over, eyes open or closed. No people. No breakable sidewalks or crushable doorhandles or collapsible coffee cups. There isn't a single thing she can break when it's just her and the wind. Nothing to control. She can just... let go. 

There's a _thump thump thump_ coming closer and Kara knows that the rhythm has to be Castle. Taking in a few deeps breaths, she shakes her head to clear it before the door swings open and Castle is there, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling coyly. 

_Rao_.

"Cupcake, hello" Castle exhales in a polished low voice. She's stopped at the door and her eyes sparkle as they move over Kara. She's in leggings and an MIT hoodie with large glasses. No one would suspect that this millenial could be the infamous Lena Luthor.

Kara is standing and half waves "Castle, hey."

The security guard from the last time they chatted in the bar has emerged and is waving a baton around the planes of the room, a low BZZZ whirring as the table and bed and other surfaces are apparently swept for... bugs? Weapons? She can't think of what anyone would want to record, but then she thinks of the subject--the scandal it would be for Lena Luthor to be found, holding a whip or a paddle or spanking someone. 

At the thought of Castle spanking someone, Kara blushes. 

Daniel hasn't found anything because he's nodding to Castle and he's closing the door gently behind him as he leaves. 

Kara turns to Castle and smiles. She's unsure of what to do and say here. She'd already spoken with Castle on the phone for an hour two nights ago, discussing boundaries, thoughts, interests. Castle had questions for everything: _you're interested in some impact, but don't want to try bondage. What about bondage is unappealing to you? And why did the idea of being restrained make you laugh right now? _

The idea of being handcuffed had made Kara laugh. Castle may as well rip a $100 bill in half for all she'll get back of any cuffs she puts on Kara. For right now, restraints are off the table - Kara doesn't want to expose her super strength because she did something inanely clumsy like yank the restraints apart by accident. 

"And how are you feeling, today, Cupcake? Long day?" Castle shrugs the strap of the dufflebag off her shoulder before lifting it and setting it on the small table. Her grey-blue eyes are open and focused intently on Kara. There's a warm smile on her face and Kara feels at ease. Well, as at ease as she can feel at the moment. 

But this is exactly what Castle said would happen: _I plan to be there on time, but don't worry if I'm a few minutes late, sometimes I can't control when office fires break out. But if I'm running late, I will make sure to have Daniel let you know. After both of us arrive, I'll ask you how your day went and how you're feeling. If you're feeling comfortable, we can move on to reviewing boundaries and interests before starting anything. _

_I don't want you to feel like any part of this is murky or unknown. It's important for you to know that I am not interested in taking anything you don't WANT to give or do. I want you to be honest and tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable. No explanation is needed. If you want to share information, I will listen. If you don't, I will listen when you say stop or no or um or wait. _

_I will want to clarify a few more questions and find a conversational rhythm with you after that. Assuming that we have a pleasant and open conversation, we can then move on to more physical things. How does that sound to you, Cupcake?_

Castle is barely looking as she's unpacking equipment, her eyes steady on Kara's face as she walks the items from the bag to the bed and goes over the negotiations they'd discussed already. She's much shorter without her fancy heels. Silky looking rope, rough looking rope, a collar and cuffs, some chains all carried without a thought as she listens and talks to Kara.

Castle pulls out a short grey tube and smirks at Kara as she whips it in an arc to her side. The tube slides out into a baton and Kara stops answering Castle's questions as she sees the baton extend, eyes tracking the movement of it, curious. 

"Any questions, Cupcake?" Castle hums as she lifts the grey metal for Kara to inspect.

"May I?" she asks, reaching for the baton. Kara lifts her eyes to Castle's as her hands hesitate.

Eyes tracing her hands to her face, Castle nods and bobs her open palms for Kara to take it. 

Kara picks it up and weighs it in her hands. It's incredibly light and she's looking back up at Castle. "This feels so light."

Castle smirks wryly. "Because it is. It's a prototype security baton I've been developing for the military. Lightweight and won't rust. Short of running over this with a tank, it is nearly indestructible. The alloy we've developed uses fewer materials and can be sourced without mining."

"Wow." Kara says, impressed and a bit surprised. Eyeing its length and then looking to Castle, Kara blurts "So when can I use it on you?" Kara is surprised by her own sass and breathes in relief at Castle's response.

Castle laughs - it's a surprised and delightfully genuine sound - and her eyes crinkle at the corners ever so slightly before they open more and there's a challenging hungry glint.

"My sweet confection," Castle's purring as her hands close gently around Kara's "no one tops me."

Kara is swallowing hard and telling her blood to stop bouncing and her mind to focus as Castle lifts the baton from her hands and places it on the bed. 

Turning, Castle smirks "So. Let's start with concepts and definitions."

The two women go over what works for them as rewards and punishments, top and bottom expectations, and d/s dynamics and philosophies and how they can overlap with and differ from m/s dynamics. Castle's happy to let Kara touch anything and everything she wants as they chat. Even going so far as to allow Kara to tie her wrists together, breaking in the chat to give basic pointers on how to tie a double column and to avoid nerve bundles.

Kara smirks after she ties a knot, and when Castle pauses in her explanation, Kara tugs the rope just hard enough to have Castle's stance jostled. 

At this, Castle tilts her chin up slightly and steely eyes land on Kara. "Now, Cupcake, that is not very polite. You will untie me and then you will kneel."

The feeling of satisfaction that Kara had at seeing Castle lose balance flips into a warm nervous fluttering in her stomach. 

At her hesitation, Castle's eyes flash and she steps into Kara's space, so close their toes are nearly touching. Castle's steel blue-grey eyes and serious expression rattle Kara's nerve. "Scratch that" the now cold woman articulates "you will kneel now."

Gulping hard, Kara's knees jelly on their own, and she is looking straight ahead at the hem of Castle's hoodie. Castle drops her bound hands and tilts Kara's chin upward to look into her eyes. A slow satisfied smirk pulls one corner of her mouth. 

"You kneel very well, Cupcake. Tell me, how do you feel right this very moment?"

Gulping, Kara blinks. "Surprised. Anxious. And I'm-" the twitching inside her winds it's way to her ribs and pulls at her nipples "liking that you look at me like that."

Castle purses her lips and continues her long stare, as if studying Kara's expression and body for lies. A low hum in her throat and a manicured finger trails down Kara's throat before slipping under her chin and coming back up to Kara's jaw. 

The single fingertip, lifts from Kara's face and boops her nose. "Good," Castle's voice is a little huskier "now be a good girl and untie me before I lose patience."

Kara nods silently and reaches for Castle's hands, but Castle is moving them away, flint in her eyes. "You will respond when I give you a command, do you understand, Cupcake?"

"Yes" Kara is nodding uncertain of which term to use "...ma'am?"

Castle lifts an eyebrow. "Ma'am is acceptable, my little sweet. As is sir, madam, and Lady Castle." She lowers her hands to give Kara access once more. "But you will not use mistress or miss. Not without consequence. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Kara is lowering her eyes to the knot and pausing her fingers just below Castle's hands. A warm expensive scent settles over her and Kara is controlling her breathing. Her eyes flicker upward "Permission to... begin untying the knot... ma'am."

Another low hum from Castle. "You have my permission."

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my head before I wasted more time at work.
> 
> Pretty familiar with the kink scene, but if there is anything here that's screaming "Oh, let's not" I want to know. Tried to keep the boring details vague. 
> 
> Thinking of making a multi chapter fic with different Lena experiences, maybe bring bluebird back to switch with Lena. 
> 
> Send your love and thoughts in the comments, I love that!


End file.
